


Oxford style

by nordreys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Form, Art, Fanart, Frottage, M/M, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordreys/pseuds/nordreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alt. title: 'rubbing the fur the wrong way'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxford style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/gifts).



> for otter, another step in our never-ending quest for more xeno porn.
> 
> (alternative title suggestion thanks to [erinna](http://www.mercy-misrule.tumblr.com))

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a slang term for frottage, check out the [wikipedia entry](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frot) for more gems including cock rub, bumping dicks, knocking cocks, and my other favourite, penis fencing.
> 
> come find me at [tumblr](http://www.nordreys.tumblr.com) if you like hot monsters, hot robots, or sad superheroes.


End file.
